Bendicion De Estar A Tu Lado
by Kikyo Miko-Sama
Summary: Todos sabemos qué causó la intervención de Naraku... Pero si nunca hubiera sucedido? Cómo hubiera sido la vida de InuYasha y la mujer que amaba? Un nuevo horizonte aparece ante ellos. Inu x Kik
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de InuYasha no son míos (aunque quisiera). Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Posibles dudas con aclaraciones al final

2do Fic, dejen comentarios, porfa

_**Bendición de Estar **__**A Tu Lado**_

_Capitulo 1:_

"_The Woman Who Overcame The Jewel, And The Boy Who Was About To Be Overcome"_

"_**InuYasha,,, Estás seguro?"**_

"_**Seguro de qué?"**_

"_**De mí… Estás seguro?**_

"_**Ha… Realmente necesitas preguntar?"**_

Era verdad, no hacía falta. InuYasha estaba completamente convencido de que deseaba vivir el resto de sus días junto a la mujer que caminaba a su lado en aquel anochecer. Ella, por su lado, se había ganado su compasión mucho tiempo atrás, la primera vez que pudieron platicar tranquilos, sin tener que amenazarse el uno al otro. Sentada a su lado en una verde colina en la cima de la aldea donde vivía, Kikyo confesaba que se sentía identificada con aquel desconfiado Hanyo. Dijo que era humana, pero no le era permitido actuar como tal; no deseaba otra cosa que poder vivir como una mujer común, en lugar de estar atada a sus deberes de sacerdotisa. Tras oír eso, InuYasha se sintió culpable y conmovido, por primera vez en su vida.

Los días pasaron. InuYasha y Kikyo se habían transformado en un dúo que fusionaban sus respectivos poderes demoníacos y espirituales para poder eliminar enemigos más fuertes. Entre ellos se había forjado una amistad fuerte, de la que comenzaba a surgir otro sentimiento. Fue así que la sacerdotisa pudo hablar seriamente con InuYasha acerca de la Perla Sagrada de las Cuatro Almas. Ella sabía que el Hanyo pretendía usarla para convertirse en un poderoso Youkai puro, pero le contó que existía otra posibilidad: como todo Hanyo, InuYasha era mitad Youkai, mitad humano. Era posible utilizar la Perla para convertirlo en un humano completo. Preocupado luego de escuchar eso, él preguntó qué le sucedería a ella luego de que eso ocurriese. Con una simple sonrisa, Kikyo contestó que la Perla se purificaría y desaparecería, y ella podría cumplir su deseo de ser normal. Aquella respuesta quedó rondando la mente de InuYasha por largo tiempo.

Pasado aquel evento, InuYasha y Kikyo debieron partir en bote a tierras lejanas y desconocidas. Al volver, bajo la luz del ocaso, el Hanyo juró convertirse en humano, para que Kikyo también pudiera ser complacida. No sólo eso, InuYasha pretendía hacerla su esposa; con un tierno primer beso, aquel pacto quedó sellado.

"_**Mañana, al mediodía…"**_Dijo Kikyo cuando volvían a la aldea, ya unidos por un sentimiento diferente, y más fuerte, que la amistad.

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**En frente al Árbol Sagrado en los bosques del Oeste… Espérame ahí; Llevaré la Perla Sagrada."**_

"_**Está bien. Ahí estaré."**_

El lugar era perfecto. Pareciera como si la naturaleza se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para que la tranquilidad fuera dominante en aquel momento crucial. El sol, bien alto en el cielo, marcaba el mediodía en el bosque del Oeste, frente al Árbol Sagrado; y sólo dos almas estaban presentes en ese lugar: la Miko Kikyo y el peligroso Hanÿo de largo cabello blanco. Éste sabía que podía confiarle a esa mujer hasta su propia vida; su confianza y amor le pertenecían desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía una sensación que pocas veces en su vida había experimentado: Miedo, el miedo a lo desconocido; la incertidumbre por no tener el control de lo que sucedería- Se sentía pequeño e indefenso frente al inmenso poder de la Miko y de la misteriosa Perla de las Cuatro Almas, que yacía en sus manos.

Kikyo lucía exhausta; había pasado casi toda la noche purificando la Shikon, para asegurarse que nada saliera mal. Aún así, más allá de su cansancio, mostraba su serenidad, tan común en ella, pero escondiendo radiante emoción detrás. Además, confiaba en la Perla, en InuYasha, y en sí misma. No era posible que fallaran, aunque el más mínimo error podría ser fatal para ambos.

-Estás listo?-Preguntó Kikyo. InuYasha contestó asintiendo con la cabeza. No se arriesgaría a que Kikyo escuchara lo quebrada que estaba su voz por el miedo, pero ella detectó ese temor.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien… Confía en mí.- InuYasha hubiera querido reírse ante lo último que Kikyo había dicho, ya que no había sido necesario. Él confiaba plenamente en ella, y de cualquier manera, si algo fuera a suceder, se tenían el uno al otro.

-Ya es suficiente… comencemos.- Dijo InuYasha con mucho esfuerzo. Él estaba parado a unos pasos del Árbol Sagrado, y Kikyo, delante suyo, a cierta distancia.

La sacerdotisa cerró los ojos: necesitaba máxima concentración, y juntó sus manos, con la Perla dentro. Por su parte, InuYasha comenzó a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo, que no tardó mucho en convertirse en agudo dolor. Sentía que su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas, pero contuvo cualquier queja para no desconcentrar a Kikyo. Sin embargo, a cada minuto que pasaba era cada vez más insoportable. Cuando se transformaba en humano por la Luna Nueva, perder sus garras y colmillos le causaba impresión, pero no la penetrante tortura que estaba soportando en ese momento.

Lentamente, InuYasha superaba el dolor. Sus características superficiales de Hanyo ya habían desaparecido: sus garras, colmillos y orejas eran humanas. Creía que lo peor ya había terminado, pero se equivocaba. De pronto, sintió que algo le era arrancado brutalmente de su interior, algo que había estado siempre con él, que era parte de su ser, su demonio interior estaba siendo eliminado. Pero InuYasha, ya casi humano, no pudo soportar el dolor y cayó inconsciente.

Kikyo, al verlo, estuvo al borde de detener la transformación, pero sabía que hacerlo era muy peligroso, y se contuvo. El salir por un instante del profundo trance en el que estaba le permitió percatarse del fuerte Youki que la rodeaba y que no había notado.

Eran demasiados los Youkai que acechaban con sigilo s InuYasha y Kikyo, y ésta sabía que sería muy difícil vencerlos ella sola, teniendo, además, que proteger a InuYasha, que seguía inconsciente. La sacerdotisa no lo dudó: tomó su arco y el carcaj y comenzó a disparar. Las flechas sagradas volaban por todas partes, asesinando Youkai a su paso. Ocupada en su nuevo objetivo, Kikyo se olvidó de la Perla Shikon por primera vez desde que le había sido confiada.

Aprovechando su descuido, un Youkai se acercó a la Perla y, dudando un poco. La tomó. Sin embargo, la transformación de InuYasha aún no estaba completa, y la intrusión de un nuevo ser causó un desequilibro de las energías espirituales y demoníacas; por eso, la Shikon comenzó a arder en las manos del Youkai. Pronto, el suelo empezó a temblar. Varios demonios, asustados, huyeron. Pero uno en particular, un Youkai con forma de ave, se dirigió hacia el inconsciente InuYasha. Al mismo tiempo, la Shikon llegaba a su punto límite: con una ensordecedora explosión, se desvaneció para siempre del mundo, llevando consigo a las Youkai que se encontraban más cerca. La astuta ave se dio cuenta de que la Perla había sido utilizada en aquel humano desmayado que solía ser un Hanyo. Consideraba despreciable que aquel ser se hubiera rebajado a perder la sangre y dignidad Youkai que poseía, y rendirse a ser un débil humano hasta el fin de su vida. Creía que la Shikon había sido desperdiciada, malgastada. La furia encegueció su astucia, y se dejó llevar, quería vengarse: voló decididamente hacia InuYasha y hundió las filosas garras en su espalda. De entre las profundas hendiduras que le produjo en a carne comenzó a brotar sangre con imparable rapidez, aunque aquello fe lo último que hizo; para su desgracia, Kikyo lo había visto, y sin dudarlo, le disparó una flecha sagrada que acabó con su vida. Sin embargo, la sacerdotisa también vio el mal estado en el que había quedado InuYasha y, preocupada, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba tiempo que perder. Esquivando los ataques de Youkai, se acercó a InuYasha. Ya a su lado, unió sus manos y logró crear una barrera protectora alrededor de ambos. Pero estaba exhausta, y sabía que la protección no duraría demasiado; además, era obvio que no sería suficiente para vencer a los intrusos. Sin poder encontrar otra salido, decidió arriesgar su última carta, anunciando al mismo tiempo:

-Si algo le sucede a InuYasha, juro que ninguno de ustedes tendrá paz, incluso después de la muerte. Me encargaré de ello!

Usando las últimas reservas de su poder espiritual creó una gran implosión que acabó con todo ser viviente alrededor, salvo a ella misma e InuYasha, protegidos por la barrera. Satisfecha, contempló el Árbol Sagrado, que también se había salvado, hasta que su visión se tornó completamente a oscuras y cayó inconsciente, junto a InuYasha.

Fin del primer cap

Hola a todos!

Soy Kikyo (seh, claro… ojalá!)

Aca dejo algunas aclaraciones *Necesarias? No se*

Youkai - Demonio

Hanyo - Medio Demonio

Miko - Sacerdotisa

Goshinboku (no se si lo puse… bueh, por las dudas) - Árbol Sagrado

Youki - Energía Demoníaca

Creo que ya esta…

Bueno…

"Bendición de Estar a Tu Lado" es mi segundo fic, asi que se que todavía tenge mucho que aprender.

Emm.. que mas… queria poner algo mas pero se me olvido…. Ah, si!

Tenia este cap desde hace rato, pero no lo podia subir

*_**cof**_viejoque_**cof**_mequito_**cof**_lacompu, mierda!* perdon un ataque de tos

Estoy escribiendo el segundo, pero me aparecen cositas por aquí y por alla.. pierdo los papeles… bueh, lo subo lo antes que pueda, y espero que sea un poco más largo.. se que este fue muy cortito… perdon… yo tengo eso: un cap corto, uno largo….

Ah, y el titulo.. jaja, mas largo que un testamento… tiene un significado, guarda!:

"The Girl Who Overcame time, And The Boy Who Was Just Overcome" es el titulo del primer cap del anime. Seria algo asi como: "La Chica Que Conquisto El Tiempo, Y El Chico Que Apenas Habia Sido Conquistado". Bueh, el titulo de este primer cap (del fic) seria como: "La Mujer Que Conquisto La Perla, Y El Chico Que Estaba A Punto De Ser Conquistado" ¬¬ *CUAC!*

Ah, y "Shibogarasu" es el cuervo que se traga la Perla en el (creo) cap 2 del anime.

Bueh, eso es todo por ahora. Poco? Mucho? Ni idea.

Nos vemos dentro de poco, cuando se me pinten ganas de delirar un poco mas.

Sayounara *Wa Ashita No Tame Ni? (Wakaranai) TT_TT*


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de InuYasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, y no mios, lamentablemente… si asi fuera, tengan por seguro que la historia hubiera sido muy diferente!!!

Hey, hace falta poner esto en todos los capitulos??? - -u

_Capitulo 2:_

"_Un Despertar__ Diferente"_

Tarde era ya. Kaede estaba preocupada por su hermana Kikyo, que había partido antes del amanecer, con la promesa de no tardar demasiado. Muchas horas habían pasado desde ese momento, y aún no aparecían noticias de la sacerdotisa. La pequeña hubiera preferido quedarse en la cabaña a esperar a su hermana, pero cierta culpa la consumía por dentro lentamente. Con mucho cuidado se aplicó las hierbas medicinales en su ojo, que Kikyo había dejado preparadas, se arregló el cabello y la yukata y se infiltró en la vida de la aldea, dispuesta a pedir ayuda.

Kikyo era la protectora de la aldea. Sus poderes de Miko eran utilizados para ahuyentar Youkai, mientras que sus conocimientos en medicina eran puestos a prueba cada vez que alguien lo requiriese. Además, entrenaba a Kaede, su hermana menor, para ser su sucesora. Sin embargo, no era secreto que sus habilidades eran incomparables con cualquier otro ser humano, y su enorme bondad la convertían en una criatura única.

Además de las sacerdotisas, había varios niveles sociales en el lugar. Las Miko recibían las mayores atenciones, y no era necesario que trabajaran más allá de en lo que usaban sus poderes espirituales; estaban en una postura muy envidiada por los demás aldeanos, quienes labraban los campos bajo un torturante sol, o recorrían enormes distancias intercambiando mercancías. Sin embargo, había personas aún más arriba que las Miko: el jefe de la aldea, Dregiro, y su familia. A este hombre acudió la pequeña Kaede con su desesperación. Hombre de buen corazón que conocía bien a la niña, escuchó atentamente sus preocupaciones, y en seguida dispuso una búsqueda para encontrar a Kikyo.

Montados a caballo partieron los exploradores. Buscaron a la sacerdotisa en cada casa de la aldea. Mientras lo hacían, los hombres discutían entre sí, intentando hallar la causa de la desaparición de la Miko.

-Fue ese maldito demonio-Dijo uno de los jinetes, un hombre de avanzada edad, calvo pero de espesas cejas y mirada maniática-. Sabía que sería peligroso para la Señorita Kikyo permitirle que se le acercara ese Youkai bastardo. Ese mal nacido hijo de perra se aprovechó de su bondad y se encargó de asesinarla, pueden estar seguros de eso!

-Es verdad!-Exclamó uno de sus compañeros-. La próxima vez que se atreva a acercarse a nuestra aldea, hay que acabar son él!

-SI!-Apoyaban los demás al unísono.

Kaede escuchaba indignada. La invadían ganas de gritar que esos hombres estaban completamente equivocados: que en primer lugar, InuYasha no era un Youkai, era un Hanyo. Pero su hermana le había advertido que no divulgara aquello, puesto que muchos creían que era un demonio puro, y por ello le temían; de enterarse que era un híbrido, no dudarían en intentar asesinarlo, resultando, obviamente, mortalmente peligroso para aquellos que osaran atacarlo. En segundo lugar, no podía creer los insultos y acusaciones falsas que había oído. InuYasha no era para nada sociable, pero eso no significaba que fuera un traidor. Era simplemente imposible que se atreviera a quebrar la unión que tenía con Kikyo que, creía Kaede, iba más allá de una simple amistad forjada desde el respeto mutuo. A pesar de su propia seguridad, sabía que aquellos hombres no le creerían. Debía encontrar a su hermana antes que los demás y avisarle que los aldeanos planeaban atacar a InuYasha. Seguramente, él estaría con ella.

Con la mente atestada de dudas y confusiones, la pequeña seguía a la caravana que, luego de no poder encontrar a la sacerdotisa en la aldea, fueron a por cada río, cueva y montaña de la región. Sólo a un lugar no fueron, un espacio sagrado donde no solían entrar. Sin embargo, una corazonada le dijo a Kaede que buscara allí. Sigilosamente, se separó del grupo y se dirigió al Árbol Sagrado; sentía que encontraría algo ahí.

Al mismo tiempo, el cálido sol del ocaso dominaba el cielo, tiñendo las nubes con un tono anaranjado y dejando la firme y oscura madera del Goshinboku de un brillante rojo caoba. Lentamente, InuYasha volvía en sí. Se sentía aturdido y confuso, y no podía recordar por qué se hallaba en ese lugar. Sus recuerdos estaban dispersos y mezclados, ninguno tenía sentido. Pero de entre ellos surgió un único pensamiento que rápidamente ocupó por completo su mente.

-Kikyo…-Dijo lentamente- Kikyo?... Kikyo, dónde estás!- Exclamó, mirando hacia todos lados, desesperado. Podía sentir su olor cerca. Nervioso, se puso de pie e intentó rastrear el aroma de la Miko en el aire, pero quedó aún más confuso: ella estaba muy cerca, demasiado, pero no podía verla. Volteó, y la vio que yacía junto al Árbol Sagrado, apenas lejos de donde él había estado. Riendo entre dientes de su propia estupidez, se le acercó y se agachó a su lado para poder posar su mano en el hombro de Kikyo y así despertarla. Fue entonces cuando, horrorizado, vio que por sobre sus hombros llovía largo y espeso cabello negro, y que en sus manos no había garras, sino inútiles uñas humanas. Rápidamente, llevó su mirada al cielo: ni siquiera era de noche, y era imposible que fuera Luna Nueva. De pronto, su memoria regresó a la normalidad y lo ocurrido tomó sentido. Recordó haber estado parado frente al mismo árbol, el comienzo de la transformación, seguido por el insoportable dolor… luego, nada más; había caído inconsciente, y por lo tanto no había nada más que pudiera seguir recordando.

Se inclinó un poco más sobre Kikyo, cuando un punzante dolor le recorrió la espalda; le había estado ardiendo, pero no lo había notado. Para esto no lograba encontrar explicación alguna, y sabía que solamente la sacerdotisa lo podría resolver.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener el dolor, logró despertar a la Miko. A diferencia de InuYasha, ésta rápidamente comprendió lo que sus ojos veían.

-InuYasha?-Preguntó. Tenía la vista algo nublada, pero estaba muy feliz de encontrarlo vivo.- Me alegro mucho de que estés bien…-Dijo mientras lo rodeaba con un delicado abrazo.- Estoy…-Comenzó de vuelta luego de separarse, pero se interrumpió cuando, mirando a InuYasha, vio que dos ojos dorados le devolvían la mirada. Él captó esta repentina sorpresa.

-Qué sucede?-Preguntó.

Kikyo no lo comprendía; ya había visto a InuYasha en su forma humana, durante la Luna Nueva, y bien sabía que sus ojos cambiaban a un marrón muy oscuro, que incluso se confundía con negro. No era posible que, siendo humano, hubiera conservado los mismos ojos que tenía como Hanyo.

-Tus…-Comenzó Kikyo, titubeando. No sabía si debía decírselo, o convenía que lo descubriera por su cuenta.- No, olvídalo.

-Qué?

Al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un profundo suspiro, la joven se convencía de que era mejor que lo supiera.

-Tus ojos… Aún son dorados.

-Q…Qué?! No puede ser…

-Creo que sé la razón… Pero te lo explicaré luego; te ves agotado… Mejor volvamos a la aldea.

No muy a gusto, tuvo que aceptarlo, no le quedaban más alternativas; sabía que intentar hacer que esa mujer cambie de opinión sería un desperdicio de energía y aliento.

-De acuerdo.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo, pero de pronto InuYasha cayó de rodillas al suelo con un doloroso quejido.

-InuYasha!-Estando cabizbajo, su cabello se deslizó a un costado, dejando a la vista un gran corte en su kimono, rodeado de una oscura mancha de sangre.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Tu espalda… estás herido, verdad?

-Cómo lo sabes?

Pero Kikyo no contestó. En cambio, se agachó a su lado, ofreciéndole su hombro para apoyarse.

-Te ayudo-Le dijo.

-Keh! No es más que un rasguño! No tardará más de un día en sanar.

-No seas testarudo-Le regañó Kikyo, tomando su brazo y pasándolo sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a apoyarse.-. Quizás lo sea para ti, pero no para tu cuerpo. Ahora… Ahora eres humano, no lo olvides. No eres tan fuerte como antes, ni debes exigir tanto de ti mismo.- Dicho eso, comenzaron a caminar con lentitud. InuYasha no rechazó por segunda vez la ayuda ofrecida, ya que a pesar de no querer admitirlo, la necesitaba.

Con dificultad y en silencio avanzaban por el bosque. InuYasha, absorto en sus pensamientos, no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De a poco, comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. No estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta convirtiéndose en humano. Era una vida ardua y complicada a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y creía que jamás lo estaría. No creía poder aguantar mucho en aquel débil y frágil cuerpo. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás. No había forma que pudiera retornar a su antigua forma de Hanyo. Sólo lo confortaba el estar junto a Kikyo, el saber que ella siempre estaría a su lado. Recordar que había hecho todo ese esfuerzo por ella lo hacía valer la pena.

-Fue Shibogarasu- Dijo Kikyo de pronto.

-Eh?- Distraído, InuYasha no había comprendido lo que le había dicho.

-Fue Shibogarasu, el demonio cuervo-Repitió la sacerdotisa-. Has oído hablar de él, verdad? Fue él quien te hirió. Lamento no haberte protegido… Eran demasiados…

-Sigue con vida? Escapó?- Preguntó InuYasha, interrumpiéndola.

-No- Contestó-. Logré aniquilarlo, pero demasiado tarde, ya te había atacado… lo siento, en verdad.

-Keh! No hay problema, Kikyo, no fue tu culpa. El bastardo se va a podrir en el infierno, y se lo merece.

La sacerdotisa asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo en silencio que fuera comprensivo, sabiendo que no era común en él.

-Estaba preocupado-Continuó InuYasha-. Su esencia todavía está alrededor nuestro. Temía que te hubiera atacado a ti también, pero según parece, es en mi ropa donde quedó, y por eso la sigo sintiendo…

-Espera un segundo… quieres decir que aún puedes detectar eso?

-Siempre lo hice… no sé de qué te sorprendes…Aguarda…-Comenzaba a entender que algo estaba fuera de lugar, había algo que no tenía sentido-. Se supone que ya no debería poder hacer eso, no es así?

Pero Kikyo sí había comprendido.

-Es lo mismo que con tus ojos- Le dijo-. Pero luego te lo explico.

El silencio volvió a dominar la situación, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos, aunque se basaban en lo mismo. InuYasha intentaba descular qué era lo que había descubierto Kikyo, mientras que ella analizaba la situación, tratando de encontrar los posibles peligros y beneficios del anormal cambio que había presenciado.

Aún con la mente perdida, InuYasha se sobresaltó cuando la saccerdotisa se detuvo de repente. Algo sorprendido por tener que volver a la realidad de manera tan repentina, agudizó su casi inútil oído para intentar captar algún sonido sospechoso, pero su nariz fue más rápida, y detectó el olor de un caballo y uno que ya conocía desde antes, el de la hermana menor de la joven Miko que lo acompañaba.

Enorme fue la alegría de Kaede cuando vio a Kikyo a lo alto de su mismo camino, aunque una frondosa barrera de árboles sólo le permitía ver parte de ella. La pequeña aminoró el caballo, hasta que el animal se detuvo. Miraba a todos lados, buscando a InuYasha, y se preocupó cuando no pudo encontrarlo.

-Onee-Sama!-Exclamó- Debemos encontrar a InuYasha! Los aldeanos lo atacarán si lo encuentran, y… -La pequeña quedó repentinamente sin voz por el asombro: Kikyo se acercaba lentamente a ella, y pronto dejó atrás la barrera de árboles, dejando ver a su compañero. Al principio, Kaede no lo reconoció, por el largo cabello negro y la falta de las blancas orejas perrunas, pero luego, al fijarse en su inconfundible kimono rojo, se dio cuenta que no era otro que el mismo del que estaban hablando.- InuYasha? Eres tú? Te ves algo…

-Qué?! Diferente? No hace falta que me lo digas, niña ingenua!- No tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, ni siquiera con la inocente jovencita. La pequeña había quedado paralizada por el "ataque verbal" que había recibido, pero pronto recordó su tarea pendiente.

-Kikyo Onee-Sama! –Exclamó. – Debe llevar a InuYasha a un lugar seguro, y pronto!

La sacerdotisa se vio envuelta en graves aprietos, y tuvo que organizar su estrategia rápidamente.

-Ya sé lo que haremos –Dijo al fin-. Kaede, tú irás al frente. Vigila el camino, y avísame si alguien se acerca. Iremos hasta nuestra cabaña… Es bueno que los aldeanos no se atrevan a entrar- Agregó luego de una pausa-. InuYasha, te tendrás que quedar oculto, por lo menos hasta que sane tu herida.

Éste abrió la boca para protestar, pero se contuvo luego de pensarlo mejor. Kikyo tenía razón: la herida que tenía no sería grave, si él hubiera sido un Hanyo, ni siquiera hubiera tardado en curar. Pero no sabía que tanto podría soportar un cuerpo humano, ni cuanto tardaría en reponerse. A pesar de ser siempre impulsivo, no le quedó otra opción que ser precavido.

Su silencio y ausencia de quejas le dieron permiso a Kikyo para creer que aceptaba lo propuesto, por más que sea a regañadientes. Nuevamente, emprendieron el regreso a la aldea.

El oscuro dominio de la noche ya había invadido el cielo, cuando a lo lejos divisaron pequeñas luces que demostraban que la vida nocturna de la aldea ya estaba activa. Sin embargo, no podían continuar por el camino principal. Horas atrás habían visto a los exploradores volver hacia el pueblo. Por suerte, en ese momento se encontraban fuera del sendero, escondidos entre los árboles, y no fueron vistos. Pero mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces y aquellos hombres, de seguro, habían esparcido sus sospechas en InuYasha por cada uno de los habitantes. No podían arriesgarse a que fuera visto, mucho menos en la condición que estaba.

-Por aquí, síganme.- Ordenó Kikyo. Introdujo a su hermana y a InuYasha entre los árboles. Con dificultad, se abrieron paso entre las plantas, hasta que lograron ver su cabaña, lo malo era que ésta se encontraba en un amplio claro, con ningún lugar que pudiera servir como escondite intermedio. Pero los aldeanos eran respetuosos, y no se atrevían a molestar a las sacerdotisas, a menos que tuvieran una muy buena razón, por lo que el lugar estaba desierto. Con mucho esfuerzo, lograron cruzar sin ser vistos, lo más rápido que pudieron.

Una vez dentro, Kikyo dejó en claro que ella y Kaede debían mostrarse ante los pobladores, antes de que se preocuparan incluso más. InuYasha debía quedarse solo.

-Pero… Onee-Sama, no…- Comenzó la pequeña, pero no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba, por temor a la reacción de InuYasha. Le hizo señas a su hermana para que se acercase- …no debería ponerle sellos sagrados a la cabaña? Ya sabe… para que no escape…-Le susurró al oído. InuYasha echaba de menos las orejas que poseía siendo Hanyo; de haberlas tenido en ese momento, podría haber escuchado sin problemas lo que la niña había dicho. Pero no las tenía, así que debió quedarse con la duda, aunque no por mucho, porque la respuesta de Kikyo le permitió adivinar lo que el susurro había transmitido.

-No hace falta, Kaede. Sé que InuYasha se portará bien, y no intentará hacer nada descabellado mientras no estemos- Contestó la Miko, dedicándole al muchacho una dulce sonrisa que le daba a entender que tenía toda su confianza depositada en él. Tan hermoso gesto dedicado a él hizo que InuYasha se ruborizara y se viera obligado a desviar su mirada.

Complacida, Kikyo llevó a su hermana fuera de la cabaña, en dirección a la de Dregiro, para aclarar la situación. A pesar de que debería estar pensando en alguna excusa creíble que justificara su larga ausencia, tenía la mente ocupada con un enorme regocijo consigo misma, feliz de haber conseguido la confianza de InuYasha, por muy difícil que eso hubiera parecido ni bien lo conoció. Sabía que él jamás se atrevería a quebrar esa confianza, ese fuerte lazo forjado entre los dos. Tan enorme alegría no pudo ser escondida y se manifestó al exterior con una suave risa. La pequeña Kaede la miró, confusa, preguntándose cuál sería la causa de tanta felicidad, mientras que Kikyo se daba cuenta que debía verse como cualquier joven profundamente enamorada lo haría, cuando descubría por primera vez en su vida lo que realmente era el amor. Sin embargo, muy profundo en ella había un fragmento de preocupación que empañaba su felicidad. Sabía que pronto llegaría el momento en que tendría que escoger entre el más profundo de los anhelos de su corazón, y sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa. El destino había puesto ambos en su camino, y muchas vidas cambiarían por su decisión.

Fin del Segundo cap

Hola de vuelta!

Perdon por tardar tanto, me pico la fiaca y el vicio por programas de compu completamente inútiles

Agradezco a 009-ky por haber sido la primera persona en dejar Review

Una cosa para agregar, 009-ky si, Kikyo no murio… por ahora. Si hay algo que deben saber de mi es que soy una maniatica asesina de personajes. Adoro el sentir que alguien muere a manos mías. En mis historias siempre muere alguien, por mas que sea un personaje irrelevante con una muerte inútil y patetica, que no cambie para nada el curso de la historia… y ya tengo en mente quien va a ser mi victima en este fic, Muahahaha!

Van a tener que esperar para ver.

Ah, y me disculpo por el vocabulario, pero seamos realistas, quizas no sea asi en el anime, pero aquellos que leyeron el manga no pueden negar que InuYasha es u n mal hablado de los mejores, que cadados palabras manda un insulto. Ademas, supongo que los "viejos" no eran ningunos santitos tampoco. Lo que si, jamas escuche a Kaede o Kikyo hablando en el anime en Español, asi que no tengo idea como hablan ellas. Supongo que, como son re educadas, deben hablar asi… re bien… que se yo… me gusto la idea que todos (bueh, casi todos, menos InuYasha, claro) trataran a Kikyo de "usted", incluso su propia hermana.

Fer, me esforcé por vos! Siempre decis que hago los caps muy cortos…. Trate de hacer este lo mas largo posible

Bueno, esta vez fueron "cortas" las aclaraciones, para compensar la vuelta pasada.

Sayounara *Wa Ashita No Tame Ni? (Wakaranai) TT_TT*


	3. Chapter 3

No, en serio, ya me canse de escribir esto a cada rato…

Bueh, ahí va otra vez…. *respirando profundo*

Los personajes de InuYasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, y no mios, y bla bla bla… encima escribir esto me hace sentir mal… tener esta pena en la cabeza constantemente… la pena de saber que jamas seran mios!!!

_Capitulo 3:_

"_Minna No Kimochi"_

Realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque le era imposible decir exactamente cuánto. Estando solo, cada minuto le parecía una eternidad. Extrañaba tener alguien a su lado. Pero no cualquiera; una persona en especial.

Miró sus manos. Ni siquiera un día completo había transcurrido, y ya se había dado cuenta cuánto necesitaba de sus garras. Cuántas cosas podía hacer siendo Hanyo, que ahora estaban fuera de su alcance. No creía poder soportar demasiado en esas condiciones.

Estaba aburrido, y la tranquilidad de la noche era un filo que lo torturaba por dentro sin piedad. Tanta quietud hacía que los pensamientos en su mente fueran cada vez más fuertes, aquellos que a veces es mejor mantener callados. No podía soportarlo, necesitaba hacer algo. Ni siquiera podía recostarse y dormir, ya que la herida en su espalda no se lo permitiría. Además, en toda su vida, jamás había podido dormir durante las noches de Luna Nueva, mientras era humano. Sentía que debía estar alerta en todo momento, y no se permitía a sí mismo dormir por no querer bajar la guardia. Aquella había sido una costumbre que llevaba desde que podía recordarlo, pero debía dejarla atrás, o jamás volvería a dormir en su vida. Era simplemente ridículo.

Por un instante, cruzó por su mente el vago impulso de abandonar la cabaña, pero rápidamente lo descartó; no podía quebrar aquella promesa muda que había hecho con Kikyo.

_**Kikyo…**_

Igual que cuando había despertado bajo el Árbol Sagrado, ella ocupó por completo el lugar de todos sus pensamientos. Era a ella a quien añoraba. Extrañaba sentir su inconfundible esencia junto a él, mareándolo, embriagándolo de placer. No sólo su olor le encantaba, también su sabor. La había besado, y probado el sabor de sus labios. Cada vez que habían estado solos desde entonces había sentido la tentación de revivir aquel momento, volver a sentir aquella inexplicable sensación de su boca acomodándose a la forma de los suaves y cálidos labios de ella, pero algo se lo impedía. No podía determinar si era simple timidez, o el enorme miedo se perder el control. Era capaz de enfrentarse al más poderoso de los Youkai sin siquiera temblar, pero se sentía incapaz de mantener el control de sí mismo si volviera a probar de aquella adictiva dosis de placer. Además lo acechaba el constante miedo a perderla, ya fuera por los misteriosos designios del destino, o por decisión propia. No podía arriesgarse a separarse de ella; se sentía desfallecer con la sola idea.

Junto a Kikyo era el único espacio donde sabía que encontraría su hogar. Desde la muerte de su madre, cuando él era aún muy pequeño, estuvo completamente solo. Despreciado por humanos y demonios al mismo tiempo, la vida lo había transformado en una criatura hostil que enseñaba los dientes ente todo lo desconocido. Había olvidado la bondad, la felicidad. No tenía lugar en el mundo, nadie lo aceptaba.

Pero tras conocer a Kikyo, ese y muchos otros aspectos de su vida fueron cambiando. Ella lo comprendía y lo aceptaba tal cual era, descubriendo de a poco un tierno ser que había olvidado como vivir. Ella se encargó de recordarle que la vida no era una constante lucha; que había cosas para disfrutar, como son la amistad, la solidaridad… el amor. Aunque ése no lo había recordado gracias a Kikyo, lo había descubierto por primera vez por ella. Era muy especial para él, una parte de su vida. Sin ella sería incapaz de sobrevivir. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y nada jamás cambiaría aquello.

De repente, algo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, y además le trajo alegría. Una fragancia que conocía demasiado bien, que estaba grabada en su mente. Pero ningún recuerdo, por más nítido que fuera, se igualaba a sentirla realmente. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que en la entrada de la cabaña apareció la figura de Kikyo cargando algo entre brazos, y a su lado, Kaede. De no haber sido por la impenetrable oscuridad dentro de la pequeña construcción, la sacerdotisa hubiera visto los ojos de InuYasha resplandecer con inmensa alegría que, por supuesto, él intentó ocultar.

-Ya está?-Preguntó- Arreglaron la situación?

-Sí… fue algo difícil convencer a Dregiro, pero no le quedó más opción que creernos- Contestó Kikyo-. Perdón por la tardanza, es que fuimos a buscar hierbas medicinales para tu herida.

Era verdad. InuYasha pudo ver que lo que traía en los brazos eran un montón de plantas de diferentes formas y tamaños. La sacerdotisa las depositó en el suelo, y a continuación encendió un pequeño fuego bajo la olla que usaban para cocinar.

-Ya te dije, no las necesito…-Protestaba InuYasha.

-Eres imposible- Recibió como respuesta-. Sabes que es mejor controlar eso ahora, antes que empeore. Kaede…- Agregó la sacerdotisa mirando a su hermana- deberías ir a dormir. Ya es tarde.

La pequeña. Obediente, se dispuso a descansar. Pero cuando se acostó en su cama, a espaldas del fuego, se dio cuenta que la luz le molestaba, y que no podría dormir hasta que la apagaran. Sin embargo, decidió no molestar a Kikyo, que ya demasiado ocupada estaba intentando convencer a InuYasha que se dejara curar.

La Miko e InuYasha no notaron que la pequeña solamente simulaba estar dormida. Él le había pedido que le contara lo sucedido con Dregiro, mientras preparaba las medicinas, pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente como para entender lo que oía; estaba hechizado con el decidido trabajar de sus pequeñas manos y el delicado mover de sus labios al hablar. Sentado a su lado, InuYasha sentía que solo quedaban ellos dos en todo el mundo.

Finalmente había terminado de preparar las hierbas, pero Kikyo sabía que se avecinaba la parte más difícil: colocarlas.

-InuYasha, debes quitarte el kimono.

-Qué?! N-No voy a hacer eso!

-Cómo pretendes que lo haga si tienes la ropa puesta?

-No lo sé, pero te lo repito: No voy a hacer eso!

Incluso con la rojiza luz del fuego, la joven pudo ver el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. No podía creer que tuviera vergüenza ante ella, siendo, además, que solo debía quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta. Pero esperaba que algo así fuera a suceder. Sin previo aviso, se puso de pie y lo rodeó, mientras él la seguía con la mirada, para luego sentarse frente suyo. Kikyo acercó la fuente con las hierbas y la puso a su lado. InuYasha la miraba, atónito, y sintió su respiración bloquearse cuando las blancas manos se posaron en su pecho, dispuestas a abrirse paso entre su kimono sin siquiera pedir permiso. Pero sabía que debía detenerla. Su miedo se haría realidad; no podría controlarse, e iría demasiado lejos. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que hacer lo que haría, pero dentro suyo estallaba una alegría enorme por haberse presentado la perfecta oportunidad para saciar el hambre de la que su corazón se quejaba desde tanto tiempo atrás.

Alzó sus manos para que pudieran encerrar las de Kikyo con su calidez, deteniendo su avance. Ella miró, sorprendida, hacia aquellos ojos dorados que le devolvían una mirada perdida. A él lo invadía de nuevo aquella misma sensación que había sentido al abrazarla bajo aquel ocaso, esa sensación de no ser él mismo, de ser otra persona que ni siquiera conocía las restricciones que se había impuesto.

Kikyo, hipnotizada con esos ojos dorados que estallaban de necesidad.

InuYasha, perdido en sus ojos chocolate que reflejaban la duda interna de la joven.

Inexplicablemente, fueron atraídos con lentitud. La dulce respiración de Kikyo ya le acariciaba el rostro, haciendo añicos el hilo de control que le quedaba. Ligeramente separó los labios, ofreciéndole en silencio compartirlos con ella, invitación que la muchacha no rechazó y, dejando que sus párpados se cerraran, se dejó llevar por la irresistible ola de placer que le produjo aquel beso.

A pesar de no eser ésa la primera vez, aún era algo nuevo para ambos. Pero la duda no empañó la situación, y los dos solamente se concentraron en disfrutar, y hacer que el otro sintiera lo mismo. Los cálidos labios de Kikyo acariciaban los suyos con lentitud y sensualidad, haciendo que a InuYasha le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Debieron separarse, para que su agitada respiración pudiera retomar su ritmo normal, pero no duró mucho. Pronto se unieron nuevamente. Sin embargo, InuYasha comenzaba a sentir que no era suficiente. Soltó las manos de Kikyo, para poder llevar las suyas hacia su cintura, y apretarla contra sí. El calor que ella emanaba de su cuerpo lo quemaba por dentro, era demasiado placentero. Pero de repente volvió en sí, dándose cuenta que estaba al borde de la barrera invisible que se había puesto a sí mismo. Se separó de Kikyo, y vio que ella lentamente abría los ojos, mirándolo sin entender la razón de haberse detenido.

-Lo siento- Dijo él. Demasiado extraño era que se disculpase-. No puedo seguir, no debo; es peligroso.

Y sin más se puso de pie, con algo de dificultad, para marcharse de la cabaña. Kikyo no había podido encontrar las palabras para detenerlo a tiempo. Se sentía mareada y confundida, no completamente segura de lo que había sucedido. Kaede, por el ruido que había hecho InuYasha al partir, se vio superada por la intriga de ver qué había sucedido. Abrió los ojos, pero sólo encontró a Kikyo, sola, mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el joven. Sin darse cuenta, la sacerdotisa tocó sus labios aún húmedos con la punta de sus dedos. Ya extrañaba el fuego que habían sentido momentos atrás. Viendo eso, la pequeña quedó atónita; no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, siendo que Kikyo le había afirmado, no mucho tiempo atrás, que era simplemente imposible que se enamorara.

Kikyo se quedó petrificada en el mismo lugar por largo tiempo, hasta que se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña, decidida a encontrar a InuYasha. A pesar de que ya era tarde, aún era posible que fuera visto, y debían evitarlo a toda costa. Comenzó a buscarlo por todos los alrededores, dejando a Kaede sola en su cama, pensando en lo que había visto, recordando de pronto algo que la preocupó mucho. Aprovechando que InuYasha no estaba presente, salió rápido detrás de su hermana para recordarle algo de vital importancia, pero no logró encontrarla. Resignada, la pequeña volvió a la cabaña, aún con aquel pensamiento remordiéndole la conciencia.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha se encontraba sentado en un claro apartado, no muy lejos de la cabaña, pero sí de la aldea. Con la mente volando sin rumbo entre las estrellas, se preguntaba vagamente si siempre el amor había sido tan complicado, o si por alguna clase de maldición, su relación era más difícil que las demás. Nuevamente, el aroma de Kikyo en el aire le advirtió que ya no estaba solo, pero en lugar de partir y esconderse de ella, permaneció en el lugar; su compañía le vendría bien en aquel momento.

-InuYasha?-dijo una conocida voz entre las sombras de los árboles. Él miró hacia donde ésta provenía, y se encontró con Kikyo que caminaba hacia él, dejándose ver a la luz de la luna. Una vez a su lado, se sentó junto a él. –Qué te sucede? Sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Puedes contarme, si lo necesitas –Agregó al final, dudando que él no se sintiera invadido.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó una vez más-. No sé si pueda seguir con esto.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Tengo…-Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder decir las palabras que saldrían de su boca-… tengo miedo. De lastimarte, de hacerte sufrir, de no poder complacerte, de no poder protegerte… de no poder contenerme la próxima vez que te bese.-Ya había liberado todo lo que pesaba en su alma; sólo quedaba aguardar la respuesta, pero la tardanza de ésta lo hizo dudar.

Kikyo había comprendido exactamente a lo que se refería, y la tomó por sorpresa escuchar que era deseada de tal manera.

-Eso no debería molestarte.-Contestó ella luego de una tensa pausa-. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado.- Acercándose un poco más, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. Por su parte, él la rodeó con su brazo, acercándola hacia sí.

-G_racias…_

Fin del Tercer Cap

No tengo mucho que aclarar esta vuelta, solo el titulo, creo.

"Minna No Kimochi" significa, literalmente, "El Sentimiento de Cada Uno" o "De Todos" *prefiero la primera opcion*

Es el cuarto Ending del anime,cantado por BoA *no hacia falta eso, no?*

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Aclaraciones cortas para un cap que tarde menos de un dia en escribir.

Sayounara *Wa Ashita No Tame Ni? (Wakaranai) TT_TT*


End file.
